Reclaiming What's Important
by Apollo's Lady
Summary: Commander Adama must bring his son home from Kobol. Based on season two spoilers. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

I am so overwhelmed by the drama of this series, that I can't bring myself to explore any major storylines. So, I am sticking to these fairly short, AU scenes. This one is partially based on some of the details I have read about season two. Please note, possible spoilers.

If you have read any of my other works for BSG, you will quickly figure out, I am addicted to the Adama men and their relationship. It is so complex. I was disheartened by an interview with Edward James Olmos, where he alluded to the fact that these two were not going to be resolving any issues, any time soon. ARGH! I think this story comes from my need to give them even a tiny bit of resolution.

As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it and please forgive any minor errors. They weren't intended.

**Reclaiming What's Important**

"Dad?" His voice was quiet and pained.

"I'm here, Son. You just hang on. We're gonna help ya."

Lee was overwhelmed that his father was there. "Starbuck?"

"She's fine. She'll be here shortly."

"You're a little late for the game." The words sputtered out roughly.

Adama chuckled softly. "I guess I am." He surveyed the battleground. "Looks like you didn't need me though."

The cough that had been growing inside Lee suddenly emerged and with it, a steady flow of blood. He felt his father's arms hold him tighter and heard him whisper encouragement. When the wave had passed, Lee asked in a garbled voice. "Who won?"

His father again smiled. "You did. You did good, Lee. You did good."

Lee shook his head ever so slightly and whispered. "No, I don't think I won." He never tried to take a last breath. He simply closed his eyes and his head slumped back in his father's embrace.

William Adama knew his son was dead. It was too much. It was all wrong. A father wasn't supposed to outlive his son. Unlike the last time he had lost his son, in the middle of a war, when he was required by duty to hold his demeanor, his head fell back and a horrible scream of anguish filled the air.

BSG BSG BSG

Commander William Adama was a pilot at heart. His military skills controlled a powerful piece of metal in fine details. Although basic combat and survival training was required of every solider in the colonial fleet, he'd never felt fully comfortable in ground warfare. This battle to cover the densely wooded terrain in haste left him feeling clumsy and if he was honest with himself, panicky. There was a part of him that longed to signal the squad of marines following him to take a break if not for the urgency of the matter.

Colonel Tigh and Major Cottle had argued long and hard with him. Neither was willing to let him lead this mission, no matter what the circumstances.

_"I may have signed off on you returning to command duty, but this is insane. A surface away mission was not what I had in mind." There was real concern and not a hint of his usual sarcasm in Doctor Cottle's voice. Bill Adama did note the significance._

_Tigh had been quiet for some time now. He was debating saying what he was going to say in the presence of the doctor. He knew he had no choice. He couldn't help but feel it was their strongest argument. "You can't possibly think of leaving me in command of the fleet while you go off on this indulgence?" There, he'd said it. He hoped it would work. Frak, he'd lead the mission himself if he had to. He just didn't want to be in charge again. He could see Ellen, his wife, cringing at this admission._

_"Indulgence? You call this mission an INDULGENCE?" Tigh wasn't surprised at the anger in Adama's tone. _

_"It is for you." Tigh prepared to stand his ground at the risk of offending the man he'd so long served. "There are other men who can lead this mission. It shouldn't be you."_

_"And why is that?" Adama's words were short and clipped, as if he truly was interested._

_"It's too dangerous. We damn well nearly lost you once. I WON'T let that happen again." Then Tigh added a sucker punch. "Neither would Lee."_

_Adama's eyes narrowed but it was still enough to glare at his XO and friend. "The only person who can bring back Roslin is me. We all know that. I have to go."_

_"That's the only reason? You think you are the only one? Hell, any marine can grab her and throw her over his shoulder to get her back. What's the real reason?" Tigh was on fire. _

_Doctor Cottle could sense the discussion was going in a direction he didn't need to be part of. He interjected by offering his final position. "Listen. I got patients who need and appreciate my advice waiting for me. Let me make myself clear. I don't think you are physically up to this kind of mission, but technically I did clear you for duty and this is still technically within that domain. Just don't come cryin' to me when you get back." _

_"If you get back." Tigh added. Cottle met his gaze and departed._

_Adama and Tigh stood eye to eye, each waiting for the other to begin the ultimate, decisive battle on the issue. Adama fired first. "You got something to say, say it."_

_"The only reason you want to go on this mission is Lee."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Bull shit. He mutinied, sided with your enemy and then left before you could kick his ass to Hades and back. You want to be the one to bring him back."_

Adama had been silent. Tigh had no idea of the truth and he didn't think he could explain it to him. What he'd said was essentially true. There was a time when he had felt that way about Lee. He had vague memories of those initial days after the attack. He'd found comfort and reassurance to wake up to his son at his side. It had felt good knowing that all they had been through hadn't dulled what was really important, being there for each other. He had no idea his son would leave him, be part of splitting the fleet and return to Kobol. Now he was down there somewhere, on that planet with two people Adama would never understand. Yes, he was angry with Lee. He ran away from his actions rather then staying and dealing with them. What Tigh didn't know, was that Lee had left him a note. It had broken Bill's heart to see the note, bound up by Lee's dog tags. In his mind, it signaled the end, his complete failure as a father. He still hadn't brought himself to open the letter. He didn't want to know what it contained.

What Tigh also didn't know about were the dreams he'd been having. He knew the practical advantage and necessity of dreaming but he'd never remembered his dreams until now. They were so different from what he had ever expected. It was as if his near death experience had broken down a wall in him. He once advised his son to accept his actions and move on. He, himself, had lived that way for many years. Suddenly, it was as if his dreams were questioning all those decisions he'd been making for years. Thankfully, he'd been able to separate this reflection from his duties. The last thing a military commander needed to do in a life or death moment was to second-guess himself. The problem was how he was going to convince Tigh that it was important to get to Lee without the XO recommending him to therapy.

He laughed at the irony. This whole mess started when the President was having drug-induced visions. Now he was all but doing the same. No, that's not when it started. It started a short time ago, when the Cylons tried to eliminate humanity. That wasn't true either. Maybe it started forty years ago during the first Cylon War. FRAK! His mind screamed. It didn't matter when it started, Bill Adama was going to finish it the way he wanted, XO or not.

Since the shooting, insomnia had not been an issue. When a chance at sleep presented itself, he had taken it with gusto. He would never admit to anyone how tired his body was upon his return to duty. The last nights had been different though. Each night the same dream haunted him and left him chilled to the bone. Each time the dream ended, it was always the same. Apollo died in his arms. Bill Adama was not going to let that happen. There were too many things unsaid and Lee had too much life to live and too much to contribute to this world. He'd never be able to convince Tigh by explaining the dream, but the good thing about being a commander was, he didn't have to.

So here he was running through the woods. As in his dream, the group came across a clearing. Below them, a fierce man-to-cylon battle raged. Even from a distance he could tell it was Starbuck and Apollo, his only remaining son and the woman he loved like a daughter. There was one cylon centurion and three humanoids. He recognized the Boomer and Leobon models and the other appeared to be the Shelly Godfrey model. From their left, President Roslin and Tom Zarek called out to the oncoming military group. The arrow of Apollo was in Roslin's hand.

"Commander!" Laura had never been so relieved to see Adama. "You have to help them."

Adama slowed for only a second. At first he was angry to see them here, in safety. Then he realized Lee must have sent them to safety. "Stay here."

Impossibly, Adama increased his pace toward the battle and the rest of the squadron followed. Adama wasn't watching where he was going. He had put his body on autopilot. He couldn't take his eyes off his son.

"Are we close enough to help?" He shouted over his shoulder.

The lead marine answered. "We could try, Sir. But from this distance and with that level of movement, we might hit one of ours."

Adama cursed.

Starbuck was off to the side, attempting to distract the centurion from Apollo's own battle. She was running, dodging its shots and offering her own. Meanwhile, Apollo was holding his own against Leobon and Boomer. Shelley Godfrey seemed to merely watch.

Leobon caught Lee off-guard and was pummeling him. Lee fell backward and to the luck of the Gods, landed near his weapon. Faster then Leobon could expect, the gun was fired from Lee's hand directly into the center of Leobon's forehead. The Cylon dropped to the ground, dead. Before Lee could redirect to Boomer, she had again kicked the weapon from his hand. With amazing agility, he kicked his legs out and struck her midsection. It wasn't enough to knock her off her feet, but it offered him enough time to regain his own footing. Boomer advanced and punches flew back and forth between the two with ferocity.

Although she would never admit it, Starbuck was having difficulties with the Centurion. She had managed to blast its weapon off, along with about half its arm. She fully expected another gun to emerge from its other arm, but none did. Instead a massive, sharp bayonet emerged from its remaining appendage. She fired again, but her gun was empty. A loud crack, followed by laughter caused her to glance Lee's direction. He was in real trouble as well. She wished she could help him. She refocused on her attacker. An insane smile formed on her lips. She was going to fight hand to hand with a toaster. It advanced. Despite its mechanical form, it could only be described as fluid. She knew she had to avoid the remaining arm, so she dove low to tackle its legs. A quick move on the Centurion's part deflected her and pitched her backward. She landed hard, her head hitting a rock on the way. It dazed her. Before she could recover, the Cylon was towering above her poised to strike.

The marine ordered some of his men to take a position and prepare to fire on any Cylon they could be sure to hit. Two men stopped in their tracks, dropped to the ground and trained their rifles on the battlegrounds.

She never heard the shot. All she saw was the menacing mechanical red eye falling toward her. It was too close and she couldn't escape in time. She risked a glance in Lee's direction and cringed. For the first time in her life, she knew she had been defeated. The Cylon Centurion collapsed in a dead heap on top of her. It's large metal head impacting hers and sending her to oblivion.

BSG

Lee would have loved to risk a glance to see how Starbuck was faring, but since she had not yet joined his battle, he knew the news wouldn't be good. A small part of his mind had detached itself from the physical battle, which was little more than a slugfest at the time. This same part of his mind was wondering what was keeping him going. Each move was agony. His lungs burned for oxygen. His head pounded at the onslaught. As this small part focused on his physical pain, it expanded and distracted him, causing Lee to slip up. Boomer didn't miss it. She grabbed his arm, yanked hard and twisted it up behind his back with inhuman force. As she tightened the twist, the cracking bones could be heard and Lee felt his shoulder tear away from his arm. He longed to scream out the intensity of pain he felt, but somehow, pride prevented him. He felt himself giving in and succumbing to defeat. It was Shelly Godfrey's sickening laughter that renewed his strength and opened the access to something more powerful within him. He didn't care if he did die, he would take these cylon bastards with him.

Boomer continued to hold his arm, now dangerously limp. With all the strength he could muster he kicked backward, catching Boomer in the leg. She released him just enough for him to grab at her arm and pull her over his back. She crashed on the ground in front of him, momentarily stunned at the turn of events. Lee wasted no time. Using his one remaining arm, he wrapped it around her head and pulled with all his might. He smiled at the satisfaction that surged through his body at the sound of the snapping of her neck. Never in his life had it felt good to kill. She fell to the ground at his feet. Then he noticed that Shelly Godfrey was no longer laughing. He turned to her. She smiled at him. In a cold voice that betrayed the beauty of her body, she said, "Its just you and me now."

Apollo couldn't say anything. He simply drew his body upright, squared his shoulders as best he could and faced her.

"You are going to die today, Lee Adama. You can be sure of that." She added icily.

"Maybe so, but I'll be taking you with me." With that he dove head first in her direction. Ramming into her midsection, knocking them both over.

Having not expended any energy thus far, Godfrey was the first on her feet. Lee struggled to regain his, but before he could, she delivered the first of many ferocious kicks to his chest and abdomen, each kick sending him sprawling backwards. As she calmly advanced on him, she kept talking to him.

"It's a pity really. You could have fit so nicely into God's plan." Again she attacked him. Lee could feel bones breaking within him.

"As humans go, you're a fine specimen." Again she kicked him, this time in the head.

"Such a shame, really." Again she struck at his head, opening yet another large and deep gash.

She was so caught up in her victory; she hadn't noticed that with each blow, Lee had been making every attempt to make his body go in one direction. Lee glanced over his shoulder and Shelly saw his goal, the gun. She smiled and moved in for her kill. At the same time, Lee heaved his body forward and in an instant, grabbed the gun, turned and fired.

Two shots rang out at the same time. Lee's bullet had hit dead center chest. The other had hit her in the head. Both had served their purpose and Shelly Godfrey fell dead.

Lee's body cried out in agony, but he screwed his head in the direction of the other shot, expecting to see Kara. He didn't see her. Instead, he saw dark legs running toward him and surrounding him. He was fading. He could feel the rumble from deep within him begin. Soon it would make its way up and out. He felt himself being lifted and supported. Arms surrounded him and he heard his name being called, no, not his name. He heard "son". He turned his head toward the voice and gazed at the blurry image of his father.

"Dad?" His voice was quiet and pained.

"I'm here, Son. You just hang on. We're gonna help ya." His dad's voice was so reassuring, Lee almost believed him.

Lee was overwhelmed that his father was there. Nothing had ever meant so much to him. He could see the grimace on his father's face and knew it wasn't looking good. "Starbuck?"

Adama glanced over to the Centurion. Several marines were clearing it from a now kicking and screaming Kara Thrace. He chuckled. "She's fine. She'll be here shortly."

Lee actually tried to lighten the moment with his father. "You're a little late for the game."

Adama chuckled softly. "I guess I am." He surveyed the battleground. "Looks like you didn't need me though." He smiled at his son with pride.

The cough that had been growing inside Lee suddenly emerged and with it, a steady flow of blood. He felt his father's arms hold him tighter and heard him whisper encouragement. When the wave had passed, Lee asked in a garbled voice. "Who won?"

His father again smiled. "You did. You did good, Lee. You did real good." Adama agonized over this reply, his dream happening in real life.

Lee shook his head ever so slightly and whispered. "No, I don't think I won." Lee's head slumped backward. Adama cradled his son tighter and spoke to him.

"Lee! Lee, listen to me. You won! You won! Stay with me, now. Do you hear?" Adama's voice held panic. Kara arrived at the side of the men she loved and braced herself for the worst.

_Stay tuned for the conclusion..._


	2. Chapter 2

To die or not to die... that is the question. Whether it is to be in this story or some other...

Denise was right... I can not leave you hanging. So, I respectfully submit the conclusion for your approval and _apollo_-gize for playing with your emotions.

Sigh... Wasn't he just AWESOME tonight? (There is of course no doubt to whom I am referring, right?)

_**Previously:**_

_**His father again smiled. "You did. You did good, Lee. You did real good." Adama agonized over this reply, his dream happening in real life.**_

_**Lee shook his head ever so slightly and whispered. "No, I don't think I won." Lee's head slumped backward. Adama cradled his son tighter and spoke to him.**_

_**"Lee! Lee, listen to me. You won! You won! Stay with me, now. Do you hear?" Adama's voice held panic. Kara arrived at the side of the men she loved and braced herself for the worst.**_

More blood trickled from Lee's mouth. His eyes opened just a tiny bit. "Is that an order, Sir?" The voice was quiet and yet sounded harsh from the blood.

Adama smiled. "Yes, Captain. And no mutiny is allowed. Do I make myself clear?"

Lee offered his father a small grin. "Yes, Sir. No mutiny." He was quiet and drew in several strained breaths.

"Lee?" There was a command tone to his voice. Adama didn't want his son to be quiet. He needed to know he was fighting.

Lee coughed. "I got it. No mutiny."

Kara Thrace stared at the two most important men in her life in utter disbelief. Lee was dying and they were kidding around. "What are you two, frakin' idiots?" Only Kara Thrace would dare say such a thing to her commander and CAG.

Lee's eyes slid open once again and he met his father's eyes. Both men chuckled.

The medics rushed in and pulled Lee from his father's arms. As Lee lay on the ground having his injuries assessed, his good hand grabbed at the soil. It was obvious the examination was hurting him but he refused to cry out. Bill Adama reached over, despite the glare of the medic and grasped his son's hand. He felt some of the tension and pain Lee was feeling swell into his own arm. For the first time in a long while, he felt needed by his son. It felt good.

Many hours later, Lee was stable and resting in the Galactica's medical facilities. Doctor Cottle had assured the anxious father that Lee would make a complete recovery. He took one last look at his son, still asleep after surgery. Despite the ugly bruises that marred his skin, his expression was that of the little boy Adama had once watched sleep. He had forgotten how life assuring that was. He somehow doubted Lee would tolerate him looking in on him sleeping on a regular basis anymore. He couldn't resist the urge to run a few fingers across Lee's hairline, pushing a few errant strands back into place. Something else Lee would have never let him do, had he been awake. He'd forgotten these fatherly impulses once existed in him.

He walked out to the waiting room where Kara and Laura Roslin waited. Kara spoke first. "Is he really ok?"

Adama smiled reassuringly. "He will be. I need to take care of a few things and I'd rather he not wake up alone. Would you mind sitting with him?"

She smiled at him sarcastically. "Oh, come on, Sir. Why do I always get the crap duties?" She didn't allow for a response. She blew past him and headed through the door he had just exited. Adama smirked at her departure. She didn't know it was a plot to keep her under medical supervision as well. She had, after all, blacked out during her battle.

Adama shook his head slowly. Then remembered the president was present. "Madame President. I know we have a lot to talk about and work through. We still have the issue of the arrow and Kobol as well, but I know you've been through a lot today."

She interrupted him. "We both have."

He nodded. "Exactly. I'm tired. As I said, I have a few things to check on and then I would like to be with my son. Can we meet another time?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course. I agree." She was thrilled to see his support of his son. She feared she had destroyed an already fragile father / son relationship by her dependence on her "Captain Apollo."

Adama laughed. "That might be a first." He muttered under his breath.

The president turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Why did you come to Kobol after us?"

Adama said nothing.

"You saved us…" She waited a beat. "Again."

Adama looked back over his shoulder. "He saved you." He also waited a beat and added. "Again."

She shook her head, knowing she had lost. "He was amazing today."

Adama said nothing, but nodded. He went to CIC to check in. Everything was in order and he spoke with Tigh for a few minutes, detailing his plan. After a quick shower and shave, Bill pulled open a drawer on his desk and removed the letter wrapped with Lee's tags. He carefully unwound the metal string and pulled open the letter.

_Dad_

_I am leaving to join the President. I still don't see why this has to be about sides. I am now and always have done what I thought was best for the fleet. It was never about choosing her or you._

_Unless you desire that I spend the rest of my life on the Astral Queen in a cage, I  
hope you will accept my resignation. I will not continue to be a thorn in  
your side._

_Perhaps I can prove that it is still possible to be a man, even if I no longer have the wings of a Viper Pilot._

_Lee_

Adama sucked in his breath. Lee's words hurt, as they so often did. He had never meant for his sons to feel as if they had to follow his path. It was one of the many mistakes he had made as a father. Lee was a natural leader. Anyone could see that, even if Lee didn't always see it in himself. He knew Lee resisted the instinct to a degree, perhaps because deep down, he really didn't want a life in the military. Perhaps Lee would end up being the political leader who would shape the future of humankind. Adama knew he'd still be proud of him. He knew his task was to prove that to Lee. He grabbed the tags and a book from the shelf and returned to Lee's bedside.

Several hours into his vigil, Lee began to stir. Adama sat up straighter in the chair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he rolled his neck. He hated admitting he was getting old. He studied his son's face as his consciousness struggled to reassert itself. He watched as his mouth twitched and his good hand absentmindedly came up to swat at the nasal cannula bringing him oxygen. Adama smiled, remembering the same feeling so recently. It wasn't long before the eyelids fluttered open to reveal slightly dull, confused eyes.

"Dad?" Came the croaking voice, music to his father's ears.

"Rest easy, Son. You're gonna be fine." He held Lee's head up gently and offered him water, which was readily received.

Lee's eyes scanned the room. He knew he was on Galactica and it somewhat surprised him. "I didn't think I'd ever be welcome back on board."

"Don't be stupid. You're my son."

"Am I still?"

There was something uncertain in Lee's tone. Was it fear? Doubt? Hope? "Always." Adama smiled. "And my CAG."

Lee's forehead wrinkled in disbelief. "I resigned. I mean… I mutinied. Even Tigh said it. I'm not fit to wear the uniform."

Adama dangled Lee's tags in front of him. "They're yours _if_ you want them."

"But Colonel Tigh…"

"You two are going to have to get through this." He did feel remotely guilty, knowing he was now subjecting his friend to not only Starbuck, but possibly Lee as well.

"Like you and I?"

Adama looked down at the sheets and mumbled a quiet, "yes." He straighten back up and met Lee's gaze. "But if you don't want the job, you don't have to take it."

Lee looked confused. Was his father telling him now not to take it? He groaned inside. Nothing would ever change with his father.

"You're good at whatever you do, Lee. I know, whatever you decide to do, you will give it your best and it will be important. It's who you are. I do know that you don't need viper wings to be a man, a good man."

Lee was stunned. He had no words to reply to his father. These were the most honest words they'd ever exchanged. The moment threatened to overwhelm him. He looked away from his father.

Adama panicked. He feared yet again, something he had said was being taken the wrong way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the sheets. Slowly, Lee's hand rose up and took the tags from his father's hand. Adama let go the tags and looked at his son, who turned to face him.

Lee couldn't stop the yawn that escaped his lips or the cringe at the pain the movement caused. "I think it might be a day or two before I can resume my duties."

Adama smiled. "See that you don't dally. You've got a lot of work to sort out."

Lee tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

Adama sobered up. "You need to rest."

As Lee prepared to sink back into oblivion, he saw concern etched in his father's eyes. "I told you I wouldn't mutiny again." His voice was getting very sleepy.

"And you kept your word."

A small grin formed on Lee's lips, despite the fact that his eyes had already closed. "And I did win today."

Adama grinned. "Yes, you did."

"Even though I kept my contr…"

The final sounds might have been blurred by sleep, but Adama got the message.

"Yes, you did."


End file.
